He Doesn't Go for Married Women
by Radical618
Summary: So, there is just so much potential for a freinds-with-benefits between these two, that I had to write a small fic. LOKER/FOSTER Don't hate me, I sware I'm a Callian shipper for life, but I like to write!
1. Chapter 1

Ria and Lightman were out on a late night case that he wasn't on, again. What was it about him that Lightman seemed to not trust? He sat with his feet up on his desk, waiting for some sort of order from Foster who was down the hall in her office. He clicked the solitaire icon on his computer and began to play again, when he heard a small tap at his door. Without looking up or stopping his play, he responded to Foster.

"Anything?"

"Nothing, no one seems to have a mystery they need solved or a lie they need brought to truth."

"Anything from Torres or Lightman?"

"No, and don't sound so disgusted when you say Cal's name, you know he just wants her to get experience."

He smiled slightly at her catching his emotion. "So there's nothing for us to do."

"Nothing productive anyway…" She trailed off in thought. He had known that she didn't mean anything by what she has said, but it had sounded as though she had been insinuating something. "Where's your guitar?" He snapped back into consciousness and pointed. Realizing she wanted him to play it, he got up and got it.

"What should I play?"

"Something soothing, please. All this waiting is irritating me."

"You're irritated, no."

"I'm not irritated that often, Loker." She said laughing and rubbing his shoulder in response. Again he felt like it was something more than it probably was. Before he could play they heard her office phone ring. "I'm sure that's Cal. No one else would be calling this late." She stood up and walked to her office briskly so to not miss her call. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves; he was oddly aroused. He figured the combination of the lateness and the boredom was playing its toll, but he didn't want to make things awkward. He plucked his guitar quietly to get his mind off things while Gillian was on the phone. A few minutes later, he regained his mind and smiled to Gillian as she walked back in the room. "They don't need us on this one, or well, right now anyway." She checked her watch. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah, like five hours ago."

"Do you want to grab some food somewhere?"

"At 12:30 in the morning?" Loker asked sarcastically, fiddling with his small blue pick. She smiled at him in annoyance (he picked up) and looked away quickly.

"I have Chinese leftovers and my house is ten minutes away. Better?" She said leaving his office.

He got up and grabbed his things. He decided maybe there was a little something. "Much." He said to her as they left the office.

A little while later they were both escaping the December cold that lingered in the air in Washington DC. They briskly walked directly into the kitchen, and Gillian grabbed the few Chinese to-go boxes and offered them to Loker. "Hot or cold?"

"Leftover Chinese is only good cold, Foster."

She nodded and smiled in approval. "Just checking Loker, some people aren't as smart when it comes to leftovers." She sat down across from Loker at the small two seated dining table. "Lo Mein or Dumplings?"

He reached across her and grabbed a random box. He caught a whiff of her perfume and had to concentrate on the box he was pulling back to him. He opened it and smoothly replied, "Lo Mein." They paused awkwardly staring at each other momentarily, until she stood up hastily and grabbed to glasses and some scotch from a cupboard. She poured them each a small amount. He nodded in thanks and took a small sip.

"Loker." She paused waiting for his attention. He looked over slowly, and she focused in on his eyes. "Why are your pupils so… dilated?" She hesitated, unsure if she wanted an answer.

He took another swig of the scotch she had presented him with. "It's late." She saw his shoulder shrug, and he knew it had. She didn't break her stare. "Because Gillian," he paused "You're not married anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE! I know this chapter is really short, but there's still more to come!

He saw her eyebrows rise for a split second. Her mouth was opened the slightest bit because of the surprise. He continued to stare at her, hoping for something verbal he could decode, not just the facial expressions she was showing. Much to his displeasure, she stood up again and walked to the counter. This time however he followed her lead. She was standing with her back towards him, and he decided to go for it; he knew that what he was feeling was in the moment, and it needed to be capitalized upon right then. He got up behind her and leaned in so his lips grazed gently against her ear as he whispered hoarsely to her.

"Gillian," He stopped to see if she'd try to escape him; she didn't "I know this doesn't make any sense. And I know that this breaks all sorts of rules. But you're a beautiful woman and I am just so damn attracted to you." Her hands were supporting her weight as she leaned onto the countertop, and she tensed up as his hot breath lingered around her ear and his body gently rubbed against her. He had moved his face away, unsure if anything was about to happen when she swung around to meet his gaze. He now noticed her pupils were wide; just as wide as his. He took that as a cue, and it was the only cue he needed. He leaned into her and stopped centimeters from her almost trembling lips. "You're okay with this?"

"Damnit Loker." And she closed the small space between them.

Loker had met her with enthusiasm, and had lifted Foster off of the ground, and was now carrying her, blindly, to somewhere where they could go from being vertical to horizontal. Loker had found her bedroom first and in one motion had gotten into their desired position on Foster's bed. Foster fumbled with Loker's sweater vest followed by his button-up polo underneath while Loker was fumbling with the zipper on the back of her violet dress. Finally their outer garments were taken care of. A few moments later, every clothing item and accessory that they had just been wearing were scattered amongst the room. Loker looked down at Foster with seriousness written across his face. He prayed she understood what he was trying to tell her. She brought a free hand to his face and caressed it, and then brought his ear next to her so she could whisper to him. "I need this as much as you do."


	3. Chapter 3

Moments later neither of them were focusing on what the other individual's expression was, or what body indicators they were exhibiting. They both knew that they both had different reasons for being in the situation they were in, but it didn't matter; they were both achieving something that they had both needed for a while. Now they were focused on making sure they got what they wanted. Foster gripped her hands on Loker's back. He grimaced slightly as her red painted nails dug into his damp skin. His day old shaved face rubbed against her neck as he brought her skin in between his teeth and used his tongue to calm her. The more he used his teeth, the harder she buried her nails into his body.

He felt her hands everywhere. Everywhere and every time she touched him made Loker move closer to oblivion. He collapsed slowly into the crook her next and he felt the hot air from her mouth escape around his ear and neck. He couldn't tell what she was saying, or if she was saying anything, but it didn't matter, what she was doing was working wonders. He felt himself reaching his breaking point, but he knew she wasn't ready yet, he wanted to wait for her; she deserved it. He gained some strength and again began to move so that she would grab hold of him and follow his lead. She gripped tightly onto his upper arms and moved her body in rhythm with his. They were looking at each other without disruption; neither knew or cared if the other was reading or taking in the moment because it was what they needed.

And then he saw her eyebrows come together in that way signifying a wanted pain. And he saw her nod her head yes very quickly just once. And he knew it was time. And he let go of what he had been holding back, watching her face explode with bliss; just as his was. He held himself still for a few moments and watched her and felt his breathing slow down and become deeper as they were catching their breath. When finally, he slowly and carefully withdrew himself from her. He fell down on his side as she pulled the sheet over her exposed body. He remained looking at her, trying to formulate something that could put into words about what had just happened between them.

"He's going to know."

"That's one way to break the ice, Gillian." Loker said, irritated that the man on her mind was Cal, not him.

"Don't be like that Loker." She stood up, and he noticed how very self conscious she was about the amount of skin she had showing. "I just want you to be aware that he's going to sense something the moment he sees us."

He was still irritated. He had just had sex with Gillian, yet it was the last thing she wanted to discuss. "Gillian. Just… stop. Sit back down. We don't have to be discussing this now."

She laughed. "You're all about telling the truth Loker! Well this is the truth. Lightman is going to know that this happened."

"Last week he had sex with a whore in Vegas while you were on a case with him, Gillian! Who cares what he thinks!" He watched her slip back on her violet dress as he stood there completely naked.

"Loker, I needed what you gave me-."

"And I needed it from you too because you're you." He turned and gathered his clothes and slipped into then with haste. "So what if he knows Gillian?" He asked to the wall. Moments later he shivered at her touch against his bare sides. He turned around, unsure of what she was going to say or do to him. She kissed him gently and ran her had through his curly dark hair. They pulled apart and she wore a grin.

"He'll never let you live this down." She turned to walk away.

"Wait, what?" He asked her in confusion. He digested what she had said and asked with fear and shock on his face and in his voice "Lightman knew about… this?"

"Vegas, Loker, it changes a person."

Loker stood there, watching Foster leave the room holding her head high with pride. He had been out played by her, out lied by her, and had been the reason why tomorrow, Lightman would have lost a bet, probably for the first time ever, to Foster. He had genuinely thought that she had wanted to have sex with him because she needed it, for the same reasons he had wanted it. He couldn't tell if he was put off by her or even more turned on by her. He decided the latter; the Gillian Foster he knew a year ago would never have given him the best sex of his life just because of a bet.


End file.
